


i promise that i'll make y'all proud!

by msnonstop



Series: the other fifty-one [2]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Other, Younger Alexander Hamilton, superpower au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msnonstop/pseuds/msnonstop
Summary: Alexander Hamilton has been accepted into Princeton Academy for the Gifted, a school for those with exceptional abilities.





	i promise that i'll make y'all proud!

**Author's Note:**

> a superpower au i wrote a while ago and i had to change the perspective so i probably missed something. rip. might continue it anyways though. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Alex Hamilton smiled happily as he walked toward the office. After making it out of the Caribbean he had been accepted into the Princeton Academy for the Gifted. He had just arrived from the Caribbean and he was practically bursting with anticipation. You see, he was special. Alexander had the ability to write things into existence. He had always been able to write and write without stopping and when he was younger he didn’t know about the consequences, but after a short story about him getting the book he wanted coming true, he knew he was special. He pushed through the front door and made his way to the entrance. Once he walked through the door he realized something:  _ he had no idea where anything was. _

So, he took out his journal.

_ A nice, kind and caring student who knows their way around the school helps Alexander Hamilton find the office. _

See, Alex had to make sure to describe everything he wrote in incredible detail if he didn' he didn’t know how horrible it could go. When Alexander lifted his pen off of the surface, the words disappeared off the page. It only took about seven seconds for the student that he had described to arrive. Alex smiled as he walked up to her.

“Hey,” he said “Do you think you could bring me to the office? I just got here and I don’t know my way around. My name’s Alex Hamilton by the way.”

“Elizabeth Schuyler but you can call me Eliza,” said the girl smiling “And yeah, for sure. Just follow me.”

Alex smiled and nodded thanking her before following behind.

“So how long have you been here?” he asked as they walked through the halls

“Ever since I could use my powers,” said Eliza “So when I was twelve? I’m an empath. I can make people feel emotions.”

“Cool!” said Alexander 

He was about to say something when Eliza stopped walking. 

“Here it is,” said Eliza gesturing to a door “Have fun!”

“Thanks!” he said to her back as she walked away

He pushed open the door timidly looking around.

“Alexander Hamilton?” asked the secretary

“That’s me,” said Alexander nervously

“The Deputy Headmaster is in his office waiting for you,” said the secretary pointing to the office on the right.

Alexander nodded before walking into the office. The office was crisp and clean with the personal touches making it more lived in.

“Hello Alexander,” said the deep voice of the Deputy Headmaster “My name is Professor Washington and I’ll be your Self Defense teacher here at Princeton.”

“Hey,” said Alexander awkwardly

“Sit down,” said the large man gesturing to the empty seat

Alexander sat down quickly in the chair facing the headmaster.

“Alexander,” he said, “I’d like you to do something with this apple.”

Alexander picked up the apple and examined it.

“What would you like me to do with it?” asked Alexander “Seriously, anything.”

Professor raised an eyebrow.

“Make the apple split itself into eight separate equal pieces, all different colours, before turning into a whole apple though this time it is green.”

Alexander quickly pulled out his notebook before putting the apple on the desk.

_ The bright, red and juicy apple laid there on the oak desk of the Professor. Suddenly, the apple split into eight separate pieces (one black, one red, one blue, one violet and one green). After seven seconds the apple returned into one piece, but this time, instead of red, it was green. _

When he finished and lifted the pen off the page the ink disappeared once again. Alex looked up and stared at the apple, waiting for it to happen. As he looked, Alex, smiled as the apple did exactly as he wrote. Alexander starred at the expression on Professor Washington’s face, a mixture of awe and being impressed, and smiled.

“That’s very interesting and impressive Alexander.” said the Professor smiling

Alexander blushed

“Thank you, Professor,” said Alexander 

“Here is your schedule Alexander,” said the Professor handing him a sheet of paper “You will be taking classes with people that are two years older than you because of the grades on the entrance exam that you took. Your dorm is upstairs.”

Alex smiled, nodding and thanking the man. Alex walked out happily and read the name on the sheet of paper of the person who’d be his roommate:  _ Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Rochier Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. _

Alexander giggled slightly. That was probably the longest name that he had ever or would ever see or hear of in his life. The owner was French nobility, so they were probably the richest person that he’d ever meet too.

He walked down the hallways looking at the doors as they passed.

_ 1772, 1774, 1776! _

Alexander smiled nervously as he opened the door to his room. When he walked in there was a boy, probably his age, unpacking all his stuff on the bed.

“Hello are you Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Rochier, Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette?” asked Alexander hesitantly

The boy lit up.

“ _ Vous avez dit mon nom correctement! _ ” said the young boy excitedly “ _ Tu parle francais, oui?” _

Alexander smiled.

“ _ Oui, _ ” he said smiling “ _ C’est ma langue maternelle. _ ”

“You can call me Lafayette or Laf,” said the boy in heavily accented English “What is your name?”

“Alexander Hamilton,” he replied, “You can call me Alex.”

Lafayette smiled

“Do you need, ah, zee helping?  _ Avec  _ zee rest of your bags?” asked Lafayette curiously 

Alexander flushed

“This is all I have,” he muttered, gesturing at his small suitcase

The both stayed silent. Lafayette because he felt uncomfortable and Alexander because he didn’t want to talk about his money.

“What how old are you?” asked Alex curiously, moving to start unpacking

“ _ Seize _ , sixteen,” replied Lafayette “You?”

“Fourteen,” said Alex “But I will be in class with you.”

“Smart?” said Laf teasingly 

Alexander blushed brightly, looking at his feet

“Would you like to go to dinner tonight with my friends and me?” asked Lafayette

“My friends and I,” muttered Alex quietly, a reflex of his that he couldn't seem to get rid of

Laf looked at him curiously

“I’m sorry?”

“Nothing!” said Alex quickly 

“It is okay my friend!”  said Lafayette happily “I need to get better at the language.”

“Oh,” said Alex “Okay. I just thought that you wouldn’t like it! I mean a lot of people don’t like it when I correct them! So I didn’t want you to get mad at me but-”

“ _ Mon ami, _ ” said Laf smiling “I understand.”

Alex blushed, which he seemed to be doing a lot lately.

“Okay.”

-<>-

Alex walked behind Laf nervously as they went to the dinner place. It was a small little place on campus and Lafayette had said that his friends were already there waiting for them. When they walked in Alex saw a loud group of friends in the back, laughing and talking. He saw Laf approach them and realized that these must be Laf’s friends. One of them looked familiar, actually.

“ ‘ello guys!” said Laf, walking over to the loud table “We are ‘ere!”

“Gilbert!” said a boy at the table “You guys made it!”

The boy looked similar to Laf but different in a way. Laf was very slender, with thin eyes and had very long nails. This man, while similar to Laf, had broad shoulders, eyes that are slightly smaller than my own and a slim waist. He had a dazzling smile that temporarily blinded him and left him speechless.

“Thomas!” said Laf “It’s good to see you! I haven’t seen you since the end of the school year last year!”

They embraced before Laf spoke once more.

“Everyone this is Alexander Hamilton,” said Laf “He’s my roommate and he’s in the same year as us. Introduce yourselves.”  

“Thomas,” said the one who had hugged Laf, smirking “Nice to meet you.”

“James,” said a boy beside him. He was short, almost as short as Alex himself, and blowing his nose.

“John,” said a freckled boy, smiling 

“Hercules,” said a tall and broad boy with dark skin “But call me Herc, everyone does.”

“Peggy!” said a girl in a yellow sundress brightly “Hi!”

Alex waved at her awkwardly

“Eliza,” said the familiar girl “We met in the hallway?”

“Yeah!” Alex said nodding, remembering the brief exchange.

“Angelica,” said the last girl  waving slightly “A pleasure.”

“You’re so small,” observed Thomas “Are you sure you’re in the same year as us?”

Alex felt my hands turn into fists, though instead of bursting into anger je attempted to restrain myself. He was right, after all, Alex was two years younger than everyone else in the grade.

“I’m actually fourteen,” he explained.

Angelica smiled 

“A smart one then?”

Alex nodded blushing once more.

“What are your powers?” I asked them curiously, sitting down beside them 

“I can turn invisible,” said Herc

“I can make plants grow,” said John, “But I can’t make them go back to normal.”

“I can talk almost anyone into almost anything,” said Laf 

“I teleport,” said Thomas

“I can take the sickness from other people if I concentrate enough,” said James

“I can make things bigger,” said Peggy brightly “I’m working on the smaller bit though!”

“I’m an empath like I told you earlier,” said Eliza, quietly

“And I can convince people to do anything I want,” said Angelica

“That’s so cool!” Alex said in awe “Amazing!”

The group laughed at my expense, making me blush.

“What’s your power Alex?” said John curiously

“Well,” he began slowly, “It’s hard to explain, but I write things into existence?”

The whole group looked confused, so I decided to show them.

“Is there anything that you want to happen?” he asked them “Anything, really.” 

“Can you make a bright magenta notebook appear?” asked Thomas hesitantly, “It’s my favourite colour.”

Alex nodded and pulled out my notebook and my pen. He began to write.

_ Suddenly on the table, a notebook appeared on the table. Bright magenta in colour, with the name ‘Thomas’ engraved in gold on the front cover. A beautiful, good quality notebook with only the best paper. _

Once he finished what he was writing the ink disappeared once more. Almost instantly, the notebook that he had described appeared.

“Wow…” mumbled Thomas “Thanks! This is- wow!”

Alex giggled lightly at his words.

“That’s actually how I met you,” he said to Eliza casually, “I wrote in my notebook for a kind student to help me get to the office.”

“That’s so cool!” said Laf

Alex smiled. 

This would be cool, maybe,  _ just maybe,  _  this was his shot.


End file.
